


Fantastic fic freak out

by Phippo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempt at humour, Comfort, F/F, Fanfic paparazzi, I am still deprived of sleep, I don't like the title, Lesbian, Stress, technically an instant family fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phippo/pseuds/Phippo
Summary: After being seen together in public holding hands, BeaXGloria fics become a popular fad in Galar, and Bea doesn't like it.
Relationships: Saitou | Bea/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Fantastic fic freak out

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE Thanks to pokegothgf for inspiring me to write another fic!  
> I would highly suggest reading her book instant family if you can, as this may or may not be a slight instant family fanfic in disguise.

The town of Stow-on-Side is known for a few things. The tourists come to the town to see the ruins, professors come to study ancient Pokémon fossils, and try with various degrees of success to reanimate them.  
But what Stow-on-Side’s reputation grew the most from was its gym leaders. Two siblings considered to be among the strongest in the region. Fan favourites among crowd, Alister for his unusual battle style.  
And Bea for absolutely ALL the wrong reasons.

In a house near the edge of town a voice rang from an open window from the room within “HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT’S TRENDING ON THE INTERNET?” Came a voice, the aforementioned leader. 

Bea has woken up that day to a message from her girlfriend, the champion Gloria. an enjoyable wake up call, yes?  
Bea groaned as she came out and of a daze, the day earlier had been a whirlwind of activity, and tho the fighter was used to getting up at 5, it still wasn’t fun.  
Bea grasped around her bedside table for her phone. Eventually deciding to open her eyes to help speed up the process. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she found it. Still blinking she looked at the message her girlfriend sent her. Continuing to blink, she read the message.  
It was a link to a news article. Clicking the link, Bea threw on a pair of jogging pants and a shirt before looking at the article. 

No, not a good way to wake up.  
Not. One. Bit.  
The article was from the Wyndon Tabloid Weekly. The headline was simple, but effective to draw the eye.  
“Internet blows up with ‘Glorbea’ fan fictions & art.”  
“The what now?” thought Bea. “What on Earth is a Glorbea? Why did Gloria send me this? Since when is she awake at five in the morning?” As Bea started to read the article, her face started to flush. 

“In the latest of bizarre internet trends, writers of the media form called ‘fan fiction’. Which is Fiction about characters or settings from a intellectual property, created by fans of that work rather than by its creator. Usually it is written porn by children with the intelligence of a baby rhinoceros. However there can be some very good fanfics out there that can be sometimes better then the original property. (But that’s besides the point). The latest in a bizarre string of fads, in which writers of these fictions have been playing Cupid in their heads with popular celebrities, we previously had reported on the fad of writing Raihan x Leon fan fictions, termed “RaiLeon”, and in case your wondering, yes. This one also has a really stupid name. “Glorbea!” As the more astute of you may have wagered this pairing is between our Galarian champion Gloria and the gym leader Bea. After the two had been sighted out at a local cafe in Stow-on-Side holding hands, the internet decided to show their support by writing as many smut and fluff fan fictions they could.”

At this point Bea was considering just going back to bed, falling asleep, and hopefully waking up to this all being some weird dream. Then Gloria sent another message.

“They’re writing porn of us.”

Oh crap, ooh crap. Bea thought.

“I mean, there’s some nice ones, I’ve been reading a few.”

Of course she had.

At this point Bea has gotten curious, not happy about the situation; far from it, but curious nonetheless.  
Opening her Rotom-Phones web browser, Bea typed in her and Gloria’s name, followed by fanfic, and hit enter. Glancing at the top result she clicked on it, transporting her screen to to the website.  
“Welp” she thought looking thru the posts on the website. “This is awful.” Scrolling down, Bea carefully put on her reading glasses and began reading some of the descriptions of the fanworks on screen.  
"What does it mean by lemons? That makes no sense... Let's see 'Gloria's Bea-by'? What? That's an awful pun... What is this one about? 'What if Gloria never became champion? What if instead... She was a were-vampire! And the only person who can lift the curse from her shoulders is her soulmate, but can Gloria find her soulmate before her curse consumes her soul??? This is her story!'"  
There are some paragraphs you think you'll never read. This most certainly was one of those paragraphs for our poor black belt.  
"What on earth did I just read?" Thought Bea to herself. "What is a 'Were-vampire'? This is all making no sense..." 

After a while of browsing the website Bea decided to call Gloria. Ringing thru, she heard her Romea's voice answer on the other side. "Of course it's her voice" Bea mentality chided herself. "Not that much has changed."  
"Hey Bea!" Said the voice on the other end with surprising energy for both the time, and circumstances.  
"Hey Glowy..." Bea replied, invoking a favoured pet name she liked to use often. "This is a great way to wake up don't you think?" "It's not all bad Bea, have you read any yet? I mean, I don't mean to say I agree with the practice as a whole, but some are pretty cute. I have to admit." "Have you SEEN some of the stuff on here Gloria?! There's stuff on here that's going on about you being a were-vampire or something! Why? The descriptions keep on saying something about 'Lemons' why are they so obsessed with lemons?"  
At this point Bea was beginning to shake, why had this all happened, heck, how did this all happen?  
"Did you see the one... I think it was by digiscenebf or something?" Asked Gloria, it's actually really sweet if you read it." "YOU'CE READ SOME OF THEM?!" Shouted Bea, getting more and more distressed by the moment. How where there so many already? This didn't make sense, what are lemons, why did one summary say 'a BeaXGloria fic with minor RaiLeon and AlisterXOFC. What does OFC MEAN? Why did they have to drag poor sweet innocent Allie into this? Oh this is awful, this is awful, this is awful.  
"Listen, I get it Bea, this isn't what I thought would happen either. If you don't mind, I'm going to come over, is Allie up yet?" Gloria said as she began to do her hair, putting her phone on speaker. "With all this new hullabaloo, I just want to be with you a bit. Also, there's one called "slow friends", you should try it, see if all this is as bad as you think." "Yeah, yeah, come over." Bea said, beginning to rock herself back and forth on her bed. "Alister should be awake by the time you get here." "Awesome, see you then beautiful!" Came Gloria's voice as she hung up.  
Bea looked around her and her brothers house, it was in meticulous and impeccable order as normal. "I don't need to tidy up the house." Bea thought. Even though I she knew Gloria didn't care about mess, Bea still liked to keep the house free of clutter and mess.  
"I'm hungry" Bea thought to herself. "I guess I should make myself a smoothie then go for my morning run... I should have enough time before Gloria gets here..."

After Bea got back from her run, she opened up the door to the house, and entered quietly so as not to wake her brother if he was asleep still. Creeping to her room Bea grabbed some clothes-some underwear, a pair of comfy yoga pants, a loose fitting tee, and a sweater-advertising the gym challenge season in which Gloria became champion-that was three sizes to big, a gift from Gloria, it was one of Bea's favourite sweaters. As she snuck back downstairs to the second bathroom to shower, her phone buzzed with a message from Gloria;  
"On my way. I'm taking the train to Motostoke, then a flying taxi the rest of the way. See you soon! 😘 xoxo" Bea smiled at the message, closing the door to the bathroom and turning in the fan.

Once in the shower Bea began to think about what she had woken up to earlier this morning. The run along her favourite trail had cleared her mind and helped her think. She thought about what had happened apparently overnight, this new fad of celebrity fanfics about her and Gloria.  
"It's slightly flattering..." Thought Bea out loud, "Still. Not good."

After she got out of the shower, she brushed her hair and got dressed, looking at the clock."Gloria's probably about fifteen minutes out from Motostoke, then probably another twentyish minutes from there to here via taxi." Filling the kettle in her kitchen, she began to prepare a cup of tea for herself to help calm the last of her nerves. Dropping a bag of Earl Grey into a cup, she looked at her phone to check any new messages that might have popped up while she was in the shower. Just a message from her cell company with some coupon that Bea could care less about.  
When the tea kettle boiled she poured the hot water into her cup and took it over to her side to wait for Gloria.

A while later, Gloria sent a message, something about a aggressive wild Pokemon attacking people in Motostoke, Bea wasn't one hundred percent sure what the details where, but figured that Gloria would be running later than expected. Disappointed, Bea picked up her phone and opened up her web browser, once it loaded it showed the site Bea had been on earlier with all the fan fiction about her and Gloria.  
Looking at the page she recognized the title of the fan fiction Gloria had mentioned over the phone staring her in her face. Bea stared at it for a few moments before deciding to click on it. "If Gloria says it's not that bad, I'll give it a try I guess."

Gloria's flying taxi landed in Stow-on-Side jerking her from her half-asleep state, blinking sleep out of her eyes a bit, she got out of the taxi, paying the pilot, and making her way to her girlfriend's house. Knocking on the door she heard short foot steps coming to the door. And as the door opened, there stood little Alister. "Hi Gloria." He said as he jumped up to give her a hug, "h-how are you?" "About as good as possible all things considered." Replied Gloria with a laugh. "You?" "W-well Bea's been acting kinda funny, she's been sitting staring at her phone since I got up, I-Is she ok? What h-happened?" "I'll explain in a minute." Gloria said kicking off her shoes by the front door, following Alister to the living room where Bea sat, engrossed in her phone, not looking up when Gloria entered the room. "Bea?" Called Gloria. "Bea?" At last Bea looked up from her phone, looking at Gloria sheepishly. "Oh Gloria! You're here! That didn't take long!" "That rampaging snorlax took an entire 2 hours Bea." Gloria said in a concerned voice. "Are you ok?" "I-yes... Two hours?! That's-that's impossible. I haven't been......" "What have you been up to Bea? Are you ok?" "I.... Truth be told followed your recommendation Gloria..." On what?!" Said the mentioned girl, sitting down next to Bea, placing an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Well, you said that I should read one or two of the works on the site. And so I did, for apparently the last two hours." Bea smiled sheepishly. "There was one I found that was actually kinda decent, and I just kinda started reading, and it was just getting better the more I read so, I kept reading." At this Gloria laughed. "And here I thought you thought this was a disaster!" "Well it still sort of is."" Tell me all about the book..."


End file.
